The Map Never Lies
by Accio Lumos
Summary: One night, Sirius decides to get revenge on Filch and enlists the help of Remus and Peter to carry out said revenge. James and Lily are secretly dating, only to be discovered by James's three best friends with the help of a certain map that the marauders have made. Oneshot James and Lily, Marauders. Please R&R.


**A/N: Thanks for giving this a read, it's a concept I've had in my head for a while and I'm glad to finally have it posted. It's a one shot based on James and Lily dating in secret, only to be found out by the marvellous marauder's map that James crafted with his friends.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the amazing JK!**

* * *

The wind blew violently against the glass windows of the castle, making them rattle and sending a harsh breeze into the darkened corridors of Hogwarts. The pupils slept soundly in their beds in Gryffindor Tower except for three boys, wrapped up in their best friends invisibility cloak in the common room; holding a map between the three of them as they watched out for what teachers and prefects were on patrol for the night.

"Filch is sleeping soundly in his bed, as is the bloody cat by the look of it," Sirius whispered, "Good because what I have in mind for him will make him pay for that week's worth of detentions."

Peter sniggered, "I think when he awakes to his cat being neon green and his hair completely gone, it will be the sight at breakfast."

Remus's eyes roamed over the map, lifting the folds of the parchment to see that McGonagall was pacing round the first and second floor corridors, Peeves was Slughorn's private stores and most of the prefects were stretched across the third and fourth floor of the castle. They decided to make their way down to the caretaker's office, trying to hold their sniggers when they woke the Fat Lady from her sleep, listening to her complain that she needed her beauty nap.

ooOoo

James pressed Lily's back against the wall as they hid behind a tapestry, earning a quiet giggle from his girlfriend as his lips found her neck in the dim torch light that surrounded them. They were supposed to be patrolling, she had told him off countless times since the start of term that they should be taking their roles seriously, that they were Head Boy and Head Girl and had an example to set...etcetera etcetera. But he couldn't keep his hands off her. Two weeks ago she had agreed to give him a chance and since their first kiss, he felt like he was going to drown and she was his life support in a sea of chaos. They were both passionate about each other, finding it difficult to resist the other. They were yet to sleep together, she had stated she wanted to take it slowly until they got to that part of their relationship and he had respected that, but it didn't stop him from throwing her into a broom cupboard in between classes to kiss her senseless and it didn't stop her from placing her hand on his thigh if they happened to be sitting next to each other in Transfiguration.

"James.." Lily breathed, running her hands through his messy black hair that she had come to love in it's wildness.

He chuckled as he kissed a path of kisses up her jaw and along her cheek, finally reaching her lips and sucking on that bottom lip that had tempted him for Merlin knows how long. He had forgotten when the first time was that he felt an attraction to her, it had been so long ago now that he was finally glad to have a chance to be her boyfriend. They were yet to have an official date in public but for now they were both content in kissing in secret without their friends knowing.

"James, we need to get back on to patrol." Lily sighed happily, if anything her words said one thing; her actions said another. She may say that they needed to carry on with their duties if they were to get to bed at a decent time but her actions of her pulling her closer to him and forcing her lips onto his in another fiery kiss said that she wanted nothing more to keep up what they were currently doing.

He pulled away from her lips, "Five more minutes Lily, I haven't been able to do this all day." he whispered.

She smiled as she pulled him back to her, determined to let him have his five minutes of fun with her before they returned to their patrol.

ooOoo

"Is the dye permanent?" Peter whispered, watching as Remus painted the cat in neon green hair dye.

Sirius sniggered, "It will last a week, call it his punishment." he replied.

The caretaker snored away and the cat slept soundly, none flinching or moving as they finished off applying the dye to Mrs Norris. Sirius dropped the hair removal tonic into the goblet of water that Filch had sat beside his bed. He only hoped that Filch would indeed wake at some point between now and breakfast needing a drink of water, what a sight to behold in the morning; he could almost picture it now. Only six or seven hours to go until the school woke dressed in school uniform to attend breakfast in the Great Hall, only to have their days start off with the best amusement.

The three slipped the cloak back on and left the caretaker's office, closing the door behind them quietly as they stood with their backs against the wall to study the map in the torch light. Remus frowned as he lifted a fold of the parchment, seeing two dots joined together as if glued together; moving slowly.

"Is that what I think it says?" Peter asked quietly.

Remus nodded, "Lily Evans and James Potter!"

"I thought she hated him?"

"Do you think that it's a mistake, there's only one reason why they could be that close together?" Peter asked.

Remus shook his head, "The map never lies, James and Lily are that close together. I think they're enjoying a little quiet time away from patrol." he chuckled.

"I can't believe he hasn't told us there's something going on." Sirius whispered.

The three made their way back to Gryffindor Tower, earning a scowl from the Fat Lady as they reentered through the portrait hole and stood in the corner of the common room, covered by the invisibility cloak; knowing that James and Lily would be returning to the tower quite soon as their patrol was due to end shortly.

ooOoo

James and Lily climbed through the portrait hole, yawning widely as James collapsed on to the sofa in front of the fire; pulling Lily into his lap as his lips found her throat again.

"James, I have to go to bed." Lily warned.

"So we both do, why don't you come and share mine and keep me warm?" he teased.

Lily blushed a light pink, "And how would you like me to keep you warm?" she asked.

James raised an eyebrow, "Just by cuddling but if you had something else in mind, I wouldn't object." he said, running a hand up her thigh.

Lily groaned and closed her eyes as he kissed her once more; with more heat than he had done behind the tapestry. Her hands went to his hair again, holding him to her as his fingers traced light patterns on her thigh. After a few minutes, Lily pulled away and let out a loud yawn.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were tired." James said, repeating his own yawn.

Lily climbed off of him, placing one last light kiss to his lips and bade him goodnight; climbing up the girl's staircase and disappearing out of sight. James heard a light snigger from the corner of the common room and turned to see that nobody was there.

"Alright guys, I know you're there." James said loudly.

On cue, the boys dropped the cloak from them and burst into laughter; causing James to go bright red that his three best friends had witnessed the entire scene between him and Lily.

"How long have you and Evans been at it?" Sirius asked, wiping teaers from his eyes.

"How long have you known?" James asked back.

"We only had suspicions." Remus replied, pointing to the map.

"But we-"

"Were only patrolling?" Peter suggested.

James undid the first button on his school shirt, suddenly it seemed hotter in the common room now that he was under interrogation by his friends.

Remus smiled sympathetically, "Prongs, you need to remember that if you're hiding a relationship from Lily, don't go snogging her on patrol when we are in possession of the cloak and the map."

The boys started to climb the boy's staircase on their way up to their own dormitory, "After all," Sirius added, "The map never lies."


End file.
